candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Marmalade Meadow
- |characters = Bumble Bee |champion = Marmalord |new = N/A |released = November 13, 2014 |difficulty = Hard - Very hard |previous = Marshmallow Mountains |next = Chewy Citadel }} Marmalade Meadow is the 51st episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third episode of World Nine. This episode was released on November 13, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Marmalord. Story Before episode: The bee's harvesting equipment is clogged. After episode: Tiffi fixes the equipment by pumping it very tightly. Suddenly it was a blue candy that clogs it. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, but coconut wheels are first seen behind liquorice locks. Levels This episode contains levels 741-755. *Easiest level: *Hardest level: Level 755 ''Marmalade Meadow has some hard-very hard levels such as 742, 744, 750, and 752, and an insanely hard level, 755. Overall, it is considered a hard episode, and is considered easier than the previous episode, Marshmallow Mountains. There are 5 jelly levels , 5 ingredient levels and 5 candy order levels . Gallery Marmalade Meadow Beginning.png|Before story Marmalade Meadow End.png|After story Level 741 Reality.png|Level 741 - |link=Level 741 Level 742 Reality.png|Level 742 - |link=Level 742 Level 743 Reality.png|Level 743 - |link=Level 743 Level 744 Reality.png|Level 744 - |link=Level 744 Level 745 Reality.png|Level 745 - |link=Level 745 Level 746 Reality before.png|Level 746 (Before candies settle) - |link=Level 746 Level 746 Reality after.png|Level 746 (After candies settle) - |link=Level 746 Level_747_Reality.png|Level 747 - (old)|link=Level 747/Versions 747-V2-nerfed.png|Level 747 - (new)|link=Level 747 Level_748_Reality.png|Level 748 - |link=Level 748 Level_749_Reality.png|Level 749 - |link=Level 749 Level_750_Reality.png|Level 750 - |link=Level 750 Level 751 Reality new.png|Level 751 - |link=Level 751 Level_752_Reality.png|Level 752 - |link=Level 752 Level_753_Reality.png|Level 753 - |link=Level 753 Level_754_Reality.png|Level 754 - |link=Level 754 Level_755_Reality.png|Level 755 - |link=Level 755 Marmalade Meadow map.png|Map on Facebook Trivia * This is the 36th episode to have alliteration. * This is the eighth episode in which there was no text in the story. *This episode has the same number of jelly and ingredient levels. * This episode does not contain a single timed or moves level. * This is the second episode in the entire game to have four ingredients levels in a row. The first one was Biscuit Bungalow. * Like the previous episode, Marshmallow Mountains, this episode's name reuses a word used in another episode, Minty Meadow. However, this is the first time that two consecutive episodes reuse words from two earlier consecutive episodes. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. As of level 755, they have been absent for 291 levels. *Existing chameleon candies made its return in this episode, since Taffy Tropics's level 628. *The bush is very reminiscent of the Sugary Shire bush, and the tree is reminiscent of the Wafer Windmill tree. * This is considered the 4th episode to be the color red. The third was Cereal Sea, the second was Sour Salon, and the first was Holiday Hut. Category:World Nine Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes